Ilusión de torneo
by Fleur.Herm
Summary: Un pensadero nos narrará la ilusión de Fleur Delacour durante el Triwizard: Cedric Diggory. ¿Cómo la francesa vivió ese periodo, teniéndolo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... O fue tan sólo un espejismo?


**Ilusión de torneo.**

**Resumen: **Un pensadero nos narrará la ilusión de Fleur Delacour durante el Triwizard: Cedric Diggory. ¿Cómo la francesa vivió ese periodo, teniéndolo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... O fue tan sólo un espejismo?

**Capítulo 1. Después de tí. **

Cedric tenía grandes ilusiones de que él ganaría el torneo, gracias al esperanzador primer lugar obtenido en la pasada prueba, pero nunca se había esperado de que iban a ganar, supuestamente los dos, Harry y también él.

Cuando se trasladaron a un panteón en el que nunca se iba ha esperar de que el joven iría a morir, Voldemort, como todos lo conocen el enemigo mortal de Harry Potter, ordenó a su maldito sirviente que matara a Cedric y tal como cual escuchó lo mató. Pelearon porque Voldemort podría tener una oportunidad de que matara a Harry cuando ya se había acabado la oportunidad de que agarraran la copa de los tres magos, Cedric le pidió que llevara su cuerpo a su padre y los padres de Harry, quienes salían de la conexión de varitas le ordenaron de que soltara el hechizo.

Eso hizo y llegaron a Hogwarts a través de la misma copa, que servía de traslador. Todos estaban tan emocionados de que hubieran agarrado la copa ya que nadie esperaba que Harry y Cedric hubieran no sólo salido campeones del mismo colegio, sino del gran torneo.

Cierta francesa, nombrada Fleur Delacour, se emocionó tanto al ver dos cuerpos bajar del cielo, que quería abrazar al amigo que había hecho en esa ocasión, Cedric, y revelarle por fin que lo amaba, y que nunca se iba a olvidar de él a su partida, pero ya era demasiado tarde para decirle todo lo que sentía por él.

Y miles de ráfagas violentas, que representaban las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, sacudían el cuerpo de la chica.

Harry lloraba por una pérdida cuando Moody se lo llevó lejos de ahí.

Las compañeras de Fleur se acercaron a ella y la veela dijo violentamente:

"_Déjenme sola. Quiero decirle en privado todo lo que siento por el, aunque ya no me escuche"._ –Ellas la comprendieron y se fueron.

Cuando todos se estaban yendo y algunos hombres, a los cuales los reconoció como personal del hospital inglés San Mungo, que arribaba en busca del cuerpo de Cedric, Fleur les dijo que no se lo llevaran porque se iba a despedir de el. A pesar de lo loca que era la peticion, le hicieron caso. Cuando la dejaron completamente sola, ella le susurraba al cuerpo que tenía a su lado:

"_Cedric: Yo sé que tu no me llegaste a ver más allá de amiga, pero yo a ti si" _–respiró hondo y dijo:_ "te amé como no tienes una idea"_ le decía al cuerpo estático del Hufflepuff, del cual se despedían sensaciones que ningún ser viviente ha conocido hasta que llega su muerte. Sus ojos tan abiertos delataban el sufrimiento experimentado llegada la hora de su partida. _"Ya vámonos, despierta, dime que no estas muerto. Cedric ya levántate."_ –Él no contestaba y Fleur se echó a llorar, cuando en ese momento se hizo presente la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa de Voldemort indicando su regreso.

Un lamento la echó para atrás: Amos Diggory, padre del joven, sufría gracias a su alma desgarrada por la muerte de su único hijo. La chica corrió entendiendo la situación, y se adentró al lago, entrando al que allí era su hogar.

---------------------

El recuerdo de anoche seguía allí, trastocando la pared de su habitación. Vio lo sola que estaba, y una lágrima quería salir de sus ojos. No la dejó, y limpió su rostro de forma suave con una seda que tenía en su mesa de noche.

Salió de la habitación dando la impresión a algunos de sus compañeros que se hallaban allí que iba sin meta en su mente, pero la francesa mantenía una mirada fija en diferentes direcciones.

Y hallo lo que estaba buscando. Tocó la puerta y vio a la gran directora de su colegio, desayunando a la hora acostumbrada en Francia. La joven ejecutó una reverencia y la mole femenina sonrió, y comenzaron a hablar en su idioma natal, el francés.

"_Entiendo tu postura, Fleur"_ –dijo la mujer después de pedir que la joven se sentara en un sofá que se hallaba cerca del escritorio, ahora engalanado por algunos pergaminos de diferentes tonalidades azules y bien ordenados. Fleur tenia un rictus que habia visto la luz la noche anterior, y que aún no habia desaparecido. _"Y sé que ahora querrás irte más pronto que..."_

No debió hacerlo, no debió interrumpirla, pero sus fuerzas se lo obligaron.

"_Debo seguir aquí hasta que llegue el día en que nos regresemos a Francia."_

"_Pero Fleur..." _–susurró la mujer inmutada.

"Por algo fui elegida en este torneo¿no es así? Debo permanecer, sino me tacharán de cobarde."

Madame Maxime asintió levemente, tomando aire para continuar. A pesar de lo cercana que era su relación con el guardabosques del colegio Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid, y de querer verlo en ese instante para despejar su mente y charlar un poco, le preocupaba mucho más el bienestar de su alumna.

"_Y también venía a pedirle algo."_ –reaccionó la rubia, acomodándose en su asiento, totalmente decidida.

¿Qué?, fue la única palabra que Madame Maxime exhaló antes de escuchar a su alumna pedirle prestado el pensadero que había visto alguna vez cerca de la oficina de la directora, un objeto que enmarcaba de elegancia parte de los pasillos del colegio Beauxbatons. De pedir un objeto que podría ayudarla a olvidar el tiempo transcurrido, al lado del campeón mayor de edad del colegio inglés.

"_No puedo creer que quien me pida esto seas tú"_

"Esto lo hago para olvidar y quitarme de encima la triste opresión que quiere derrumbarme"

Convencida, la mujer asintió, asegurando la prestación temporal del objeto.

-----------------------------

El mes de julio era de sus preferidos, especialmente porque pisaba, después del que parecía un azaroso viaje, las tierras donde había visto la primera luz. Fue la primera en salir del carruaje, sonriendo con una máscara construida internamente. Saludaba y era confortada por el calor de la admiración de sus compañeros, de los cuales tenía la más completa confianza.

Y se coló, después de un tiempo que deseaba que terminara (la tarde), hacia el pasillo donde se hallaba el pensadero, del que tanta ayuda necesitaba.

Allí la esperaba Madame Maxime y uno de sus corpulentos compañeros de curso, quien tomaba el que parecia un pesado objeto entre sus manos.

"_Llévelo hacia la habitación de la señorita Delacour. _–ordenó a su alumno, quien haciendo antes la señal de respeto para su directora, se marchó indiferente.

Fleur agradeció el gesto con una breve sonrisa y una nueva reverencia. Se dio la media vuelta para partir hacia el pozo donde abandonaría y dejaría salir todo sentimiento que permaneciera volátil dentro de sí.

Y con la varita en la sien, y susurrando unas cuantas palabras... Es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia.

----------------------------------------

Hola! Esta historia es lo primero que doy a conocer, y como vieron es sobre mi pareja favorita, que son Fleur y Cedric. Agradezco mucho a quien lea, y también a quien me deje sus comentarios.

Saludos y review!


End file.
